Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 December 2014
09:09 RAWR 09:15 Hi 09:15 WHO DARE BEAT MY FESTIVUS CHALLENGE? 09:15 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 09:15 Matty 09:15 what? 09:15 You said you get SSB4 on Christmas, right? 09:15 I think so, not sure 09:16 Do you already have a Wii U? 09:16 Yeah 09:16 Can you give me your Friend Code so i can add you as a friend on my Wii U (If you do, we can fight eachother once you get SSB4 Wii U) 09:17 cool 09:17 not now though, I'm still trying to beat MY FESTIVUS CHALLENGE 09:17 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 09:15 Matty 09:15 what? 09:15 You said you get SSB4 on Christmas, right? 09:15 I think so, not sure 09:16 Do you already have a Wii U? 09:16 Yeah 09:16 Can you give me your Friend Code so i can add you as a friend on my Wii U (If you do, we can fight eachother once you get SSB4 Wii U) 09:17 cool 09:17 not now though, I'm still trying to beat MY FESTIVUS CHALLENGE 09:17 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 09:26 Hi 09:15 what? 09:15 You said you get SSB4 on Christmas, right? 09:15 I think so, not sure 09:16 Do you already have a Wii U? 09:16 Yeah 09:16 Can you give me your Friend Code so i can add you as a friend on my Wii U (If you do, we can fight eachother once you get SSB4 Wii U) 09:17 cool 09:17 not now though, I'm still trying to beat MY FESTIVUS CHALLENGE 09:17 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 09:26 Hi 09:15 You said you get SSB4 on Christmas, right? 09:15 I think so, not sure 09:16 Do you already have a Wii U? 09:16 Yeah 09:16 Can you give me your Friend Code so i can add you as a friend on my Wii U (If you do, we can fight eachother once you get SSB4 Wii U) 09:17 cool 09:17 not now though, I'm still trying to beat MY FESTIVUS CHALLENGE 09:17 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 09:26 Hi 09:45 back 09:45 who wants to try my festivus challenge? 09:45 me not 09:45 the winner gains... uhh... A friend code for thier wii U? 09:45 lol 09:45 nice try 09:46 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/pvzcc/images/4/48/Upd_1612.png/revision/latest?cb=20141221094616 09:47 nice 09:47 It is comming soon? 09:47 NOT IF I EXIST 09:47 *makes it come NAO instead of soon* 09:48 *Yay* 09:48 Anyway 09:48 NAO? 09:48 Not available, Orb 09:48 if someone beats my festivus challenge 09:48 Ill stay on this chat all day on dec. 25th and 26th 09:48 zomg srsly 09:48 gtg 09:48 D: 09:48 cya 09:48 bye 09:50 bai Orb 09:48 NAO? 09:48 Not available, Orb 09:48 if someone beats my festivus challenge 09:48 Ill stay on this chat all day on dec. 25th and 26th 09:48 zomg srsly 09:48 gtg 09:48 D: 09:48 cya 09:48 bye 09:50 bai Orb 10:10 Hi. 10:12 Hi 10:12 Do you want to take my Festive Challenge? 10:13 If you beat it, you get a special reward 10:14 And the reward is..? 10:20 Mattycn 10:21 hey 10:21 the reward 10:21 you have to beat the game 10:21 the challenge 10:21 to find out 10:14 And the reward is..? 10:20 Mattycn 10:21 hey 10:21 the reward 10:21 you have to beat the game 10:21 the challenge 10:21 to find out 10:27 ugh 10:27 link 10:28 ...? 10:29 link to the challenge 10:29 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 10:32 so what is the challenge i need to complete there 10:35 complete ALL the levels 10:35 or atleast the main ones 10:36 .. 10:36 no 10:37 ok 10:37 this ones easier 10:28 ...? 10:29 link to the challenge 10:29 http://jayisgames.com/games/hoshi-saga-ringoame/ 10:32 so what is the challenge i need to complete there 10:35 complete ALL the levels 10:35 or atleast the main ones 10:36 .. 10:36 no 10:37 ok 10:37 this ones easier 10:43 MATTYCN IS ONLY NONADMIN IN CHAT 10:43 YAAA 10:47 oh yeah 10:47 wait 10:47 I never knew you ranked up to admin Master 10:47 should of noticed the A 10:47 on your name though 10:47 bro 10:47 I-: 10:48 what? 10:48 i am admin since almost full year now 10:48 lol 10:48 oh 10:48 I thought you were chatmod xD 10:47 I never knew you ranked up to admin Master 10:47 should of noticed the A 10:47 on your name though 10:47 bro 10:47 I-: 10:48 what? 10:48 i am admin since almost full year now 10:48 lol 10:48 oh 10:48 I thought you were chatmod xD 11:16 I BEAT IT 11:16 I DID THE CHALLENGE 11:17 ugh 11:17 SO BORED 11:20 so motha faaaa----ing bored 10:48 what? 10:48 i am admin since almost full year now 10:48 lol 10:48 oh 10:48 I thought you were chatmod xD 11:16 I BEAT IT 11:16 I DID THE CHALLENGE 11:17 ugh 11:17 SO BORED 11:20 so motha faaaa----ing bored 11:37 kden 11:38 so boreeddd 11:40 watch youtube 10:48 oh 10:48 I thought you were chatmod xD 11:16 I BEAT IT 11:16 I DID THE CHALLENGE 11:17 ugh 11:17 SO BORED 11:20 so motha faaaa----ing bored 11:37 kden 11:38 so boreeddd 11:40 watch youtube 11:56 BACK 11:56 :D 11:56 ohiya 11:56 Want to take the INFERNO CHALLENGE 11:57 You get a special reward if you beat it 12:05 .. 12:06 yup 12:06 u r ded 2 12:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvARekw3_xs 12:07 no 12:07 I'm not de- IM DEAD 12:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvARekw3_xs 12:07 Back 12:07 Lol 12:07 Scout got rekt 12:08 Foxy 12:11 Whut 12:11 *TZ is officially a pirate* 12:11 YUS 12:12 (Plays You are a Pirate song) 12:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBh_Z_XOhZo and this is why kids that you should never wind up the music box 12:12 HAR HAR HIDEDY 12:17 skarry 12:19 Skarry fact for today: boo i skarred yo u 12:19 u r ded 12:19 Ded 12:20 game over yah! 12:20 4Scary 12:21 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skrub 12:22 why did i not heard this before 12:23 Because 12:23 get rekt skrub 12:25 Skarry fact 2: skulls are deadly 12:26 really? 12:26 *touches my skull* 12:26 ._. 12:26 Skarry fact 3: your skull just killed you 12:26 lel 12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06PMnprk4Ss 12:30 the chat died yay 12:30 BRB 12:23 get rekt skrub 12:25 Skarry fact 2: skulls are deadly 12:26 really? 12:26 *touches my skull* 12:26 ._. 12:26 Skarry fact 3: your skull just killed you 12:26 lel 12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06PMnprk4Ss 12:30 the chat died yay 12:30 BRB 12:23 get rekt skrub 12:25 Skarry fact 2: skulls are deadly 12:26 really? 12:26 *touches my skull* 12:26 ._. 12:26 Skarry fact 3: your skull just killed you 12:26 lel 12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06PMnprk4Ss 12:30 the chat died yay 12:30 BRB 12:23 get rekt skrub 12:25 Skarry fact 2: skulls are deadly 12:26 really? 12:26 *touches my skull* 12:26 ._. 12:26 Skarry fact 3: your skull just killed you 12:26 lel 12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06PMnprk4Ss 12:30 the chat died yay 12:30 BRB 12:30 BRB 01:26 wb 01:26 late back lelz 01:26 i srsly feel stupid right now 01:26 :o 01:26 why didnt i just take the external hard drive from Germany with me 01:27 seems like △ is guilty 01:27 join us and we will get your hard drive back 01:28 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/pvzcc/images/4/48/Upd_1612.png/revision/latest?cb=20141221094616 01:28 http://www.boomlings.com/images/update20promo_01.png 01:28 LULZ 01:29 i was playing SSB 01:29 I threw a bomb at enemy 01:29 however, i was close to him 01:29 so we both got hit 01:29 both lost at same time 01:29 lel 01:29 lolz 01:30 sometimes when i play War Thunder and fly the plane too low to drop the bomb, i get hit by exwplosion too 01:30 lol 01:31 ugh 01:31 i dun wanna wait til 2015 01:31 (I registered for Mewtwo, and on 2015, a nintendo member will send me Mewtwo download codes) 01:33 also 01:33 Orb 01:33 i thought you don't like pokemon 01:33 black path (Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Master Core boss battle) or white path (Master Hand alone) 01:33 and wut 01:33 Hi 01:33 first one 01:34 hallo 01:34 mewtwo character for SSB4 01:34 not pokemon mewtwo download codes 01:34 lol 01:34 xD 01:33 i thought you don't like pokemon 01:33 black path (Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Master Core boss battle) or white path (Master Hand alone) 01:33 and wut 01:33 Hi 01:33 first one 01:34 hallo 01:34 mewtwo character for SSB4 01:34 not pokemon mewtwo download codes 01:34 lol 01:34 xD 01:38 Master Core 01:38 KEELD 01:41 :D 01:41 jeezus dat Master Shadow was a pain 01:42 Lol. 01:42 Did he almost pwn you 01:43 He pwned my first live 01:43 But 01:43 Up B spam keeld him 01:43 (I was playing as Bowser Jr.) 01:45 Internet died :C 01:45 Anyweys 01:46 Uhh 01:46 Chat got killed? 01:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QhU8eMR4IQ 01:47 lol 01:47 Le what 01:48 Monster Energy Drink in lava 01:45 Anyweys 01:46 Uhh 01:46 Chat got killed? 01:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QhU8eMR4IQ 01:47 lol 01:47 Le what 01:48 Monster Energy Drink in lava 01:48 O.O 01:48 Monster Energy got destroyed 01:49 Ya 01:50 Lol. 01:53 Monster Energy Drink vs Lava 01:54 k 01:54 Lava wins! 01:54 WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? 01:54 Get opened 01:54 Spill your energy drink over the lava 01:54 Suicide 01:54 Give Up 01:54 (After disintegrating the Monster Energy Drink doh) 01:54 GIVE UP 01:54 You gave up. 01:54 LAVA WINS. 01:56 SUDDENTLY, A WILD SUN APPEARS 01:56 lol 01:56 Sun vs Lava 01:56 Sun disintegrates the Earth (where the Lava is located) 01:56 SUN WINS! 01:56 ... 01:56 Wait, WHATS THIS? 01:56 SUDDENTLY, A WILD CANIS MAJORIS APPEARS 01:57 HOLY 01:57 The Canis Majoris wins that sh!t 01:57 It's way 2OPBIG 01:58 Canis Majoris absorbs the Sun! 01:58 VY Canis Majoris wins! 01:58 BUT SUDDENLY 01:58 A Black Hole appears 01:58 ... 01:58 THE BLACK HOLE ABSORBS THE SUN 01:58 BUT SUDDENLY 01:58 A SUPERNOVA HAPPENS 01:58 *the black hole throws the Canis Majoris to another black hole_ 01:59 Balck hole > Supernova 01:59 *the canis majoris burns the nearest sun system* 01:59 Oh. 01:59 A wild quasar appears! 01:59 .. i was about to say dat D: 01:59 brb 02:00 OH NO. 02:00 A wild magnatar appears! 02:00 FIGHT THE QUASAR! 02:00 Magnatar > Quasar 02:00 Magnatar WINS 02:01 A wild AJ appears! 02:01 The hell is an AJ 02:01 Apple jack 02:01 AJCatlove 02:01 AJCATLOVE REPORTS MAGNATAR TO WIKIA STAFF 02:01 CRITICAL HIT! 02:01 MAGNATAR DIES! 02:01 AJ WINS! 02:01 LOL 02:01 suddently 02:01 Random Admin appears 02:01 RANDOM ADMIN USES SPY 02:01 NO 02:01 HE FOUND OUT THAT AJ IS UNDERAGED 02:02 AJ USES NOTHING 02:02 NOTHING HAPPENED 02:02 RANDOM ADMIN REPORTS AJ TO WIKIA STAFF 02:02 DO THIS THE SWAG WAY 02:02 CRITICAL HIT! 02:02 A WILD J192 APPEARS 02:02 RANDOM ADMIN WINS 02:03 Wait.. 02:03 Why was DaPeaShoota even banned anyways 02:04 He was underaged and reported to WS by AJ 02:05 Oh. 02:05 So 02:05 An underaged reported another underaged. 02:05 (Mindblown) 02:06 AJ reported the most useful users on the wiki 02:06 Hai ep 02:06 Some did not even come back this day.. 02:06 WOW. 02:06 O.o 02:06 **** AJ. 02:06 Hi! 02:06 Why did he need to destroy the wiki's greatest people 02:07 Ohai Electric Plant 02:07 Hallo 02:07 A wild JB appears! 02:07 AAAHH 02:08 GET THE ILLUMINATI 02:08 A wild Illuminaughty appeared! 02:06 **** AJ. 02:06 Hi! 02:06 Why did he need to destroy the wiki's greatest people 02:07 Ohai Electric Plant 02:07 Hallo 02:07 A wild JB appears! 02:07 AAAHH 02:08 GET THE ILLUMINATI 02:08 A wild Illuminaughty appeared! 02:08 :o 02:08 join us 02:08 SUDDENTLY 02:08 A WILD MASTER HAND APPEARS 02:08 SUDDENLY http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/pvzcc/images/4/48/Upd_1612.png/revision/latest?cb=20141221094616 02:08 Master Hand uses Punch 02:08 O.O 02:08 LOL 02:08 he punches TZO.O 02:08 FATALITY 02:08 GTG :C 02:09 cya:o 02:09 bai D: 02:09 :o 02:09 Suddenly 02:09 PvZB 1.2a appears 02:09 hmm 02:09 *BUT THE PUNCH REDIRECTS TO ORBACAL * 02:09 A wild* 02:09 don't you forget that it simply passed through 02:09 (troll) 02:10 BUT MASTER HAND DEFIES LOGIC 02:10 Master Hand himself is a logic defy 02:10 i mean srsly 02:10 a floating hand without a body 02:10 anyways 02:10 MASTER HAND USES SUMMON 02:10 He summons Crazy Hand! 02:10 Crazy Hand: MEWWWEHEHHAHAHWAHAHHOHOHO HO HO HO... 02:10 :O OOOOooooooooooo 02:11 Crazy Hand uses Seizure! 02:11 *uses long-range Kamui to teleport Crazy hand to other dimension* 02:11 He attacks Orbacal with a seizuristic spasm! 02:11 It wasn't very effective... 02:11 but Crazy Hand is immune to teleportation 02:11 He is pretty much to anything that does not deal damage 02:11 :T 02:11 (i just closed eyes lol 02:12 Hallo 02:12 Hi 02:12 anyways 02:12 Master Hand teams up with Crazy Hand! 02:12 They both fist bump, hitting Orbacal ! 02:12 --BROFIST lulz-- 02:13 I managed to teleport before the hit 02:13 Man if someone would give every human an ability from any game or cartoon, i would choose these Kamui Sharingan eyes 02:13 like seriously 02:13 back 02:13 i don't need any kamehamehas or unextinguishable flames 02:14 wait 02:14 Orb reversed 02:14 Bro 02:14 ikr 02:14 then i guess you dont want Corruptors powers 02:14 anyways 02:15 *Master Hand and Crazy Hand both use homing punches!* 02:15 useless, i go underground 02:15 02:15 Right eye: 02:15 Intangibility (5 minutes non-stop max tho) 02:15 Teleport self 02:15 Teleport others (on physical contact) 02:15 Teleport something from Kamui Dimension (like you can store tons of waffles there and then launch them at enemy) 02:15 02:16 Corruptor is more insane than that 02:16 trust me 02:16 Left eye: 02:16 Long-ranged teleport 02:16 Well i don't need insane abilities 02:16 Hallo 02:16 Long range teleport? 02:16 ha 02:16 Corruptor has infinite range teleport 02:16 anyways 02:16 MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND GO AWAY 02:16 A WILD CORRUPTOR TAKES THEIR PLACE! 02:16 What i mean is which ability i would want to get IRL 02:16 :O 02:17 *teleports to Kamui Dimension* 02:17 iklel 02:17 you can't get there 02:17 well 02:17 *uses Darkspore logic* 02:17 *Corruptor teleports there* 02:17 :O 02:16 MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND GO AWAY 02:16 A WILD CORRUPTOR TAKES THEIR PLACE! 02:16 What i mean is which ability i would want to get IRL 02:16 :O 02:17 *teleports to Kamui Dimension* 02:17 iklel 02:17 you can't get there 02:17 well 02:17 *uses Darkspore logic* 02:17 *Corruptor teleports there* 02:17 :O 02:18 oh btw i haven't said about Weaknesses and Cons of these eyes: 02:18 Teleportation isn't instant, and while teleporting you can't be intangible 02:18 which means you are vulnerable 02:19 another minus is that you slowly lose vision when using Mangekyo Sharingan 02:20 But taking in mind that half of Obito's body was made from artificial life-enforcing cells, you don't lose vision 02:20 anyway 02:20 I thing PvZGM 1.6.12 will be available in 2-3 days 02:20 think* 02:20 btw what ability you would like to get IRL 02:20 HMM 02:20 Mind control. 02:21 DEM ALL 02:21 lel 02:21 lolz 02:21 nice @SB 02:21 Why i haven't selected any of destructive abilities? 02:21 cuz i don't need destruction IRL 02:21 hmm 02:21 Aha 02:21 i got perfect 02:21 I'd make people who I hate suicide. 02:21 :D 02:21 --- nah too destructive 02:22 Hmm 02:22 Telekinesis 02:22 now 02:22 what DESTRUCTIVE abillity would you want to have 02:23 Me? 02:23 Kamehameha anyone lolz 02:23 The ability of having a 1887 Shockfield irl. 02:23 the abillity to throw Xionic Omega Devices 02:23 'Nuff said. 02:23 These Xionic Omega Devices 02:23 IJASOJFOASIFNHVOWIE8HT9384UJ5T9Ö348 02:23 ----nuff said 02:24 Xionic omega devices: 02:24 Wipe out entire colonies with 1 hit 02:24 HUGE MOTHER ----- ING CRATERS 02:24 Wipe out all live and specieses on that planet forever; live cannot exist on that planet anymore 02:24 You can launch it as fast as a machine gun 02:24 02:25 :O 02:25 so 02:26 orb wut destructive abillityd you have 02:26 idk 02:26 gotta think 02:27 Back! 02:23 These Xionic Omega Devices 02:23 IJASOJFOASIFNHVOWIE8HT9384UJ5T9Ö348 02:23 ----nuff said 02:24 Xionic omega devices: 02:24 Wipe out entire colonies with 1 hit 02:24 HUGE MOTHER ----- ING CRATERS 02:24 Wipe out all live and specieses on that planet forever; live cannot exist on that planet anymore 02:24 You can launch it as fast as a machine gun 02:24 02:25 :O 02:25 so 02:26 orb wut destructive abillityd you have 02:26 idk 02:26 gotta think 02:27 Back! 02:23 These Xionic Omega Devices 02:23 IJASOJFOASIFNHVOWIE8HT9384UJ5T9Ö348 02:23 ----nuff said 02:24 Xionic omega devices: 02:24 Wipe out entire colonies with 1 hit 02:24 HUGE MOTHER ----- ING CRATERS 02:24 Wipe out all live and specieses on that planet forever; live cannot exist on that planet anymore 02:24 You can launch it as fast as a machine gun 02:24 02:25 :O 02:25 so 02:26 orb wut destructive abillityd you have 02:26 idk 02:26 gotta think 02:27 Back! 02:45 orb 02:45 figured out yet? 02:51 //I haz the best avatar ever. 02:24 Xionic omega devices: 02:24 Wipe out entire colonies with 1 hit 02:24 HUGE MOTHER ----- ING CRATERS 02:24 Wipe out all live and specieses on that planet forever; live cannot exist on that planet anymore 02:24 You can launch it as fast as a machine gun 02:24 02:25 :O 02:25 so 02:26 orb wut destructive abillityd you have 02:26 idk 02:26 gotta think 02:27 Back! 02:45 orb 02:45 figured out yet? 02:51 //I haz the best avatar ever. 03:09 Hai 03:09 Hellol 03:09 . 03:09 *Hello 03:09 wazzup 03:11 ..... 03:13 .... 03:13 WHY NO ONE LISTEN 03:13 ... 02:51 //I haz the best avatar ever. 03:09 Hai 03:09 Hellol 03:09 . 03:09 *Hello 03:09 wazzup 03:11 ..... 03:13 .... 03:13 WHY NO ONE LISTEN 03:13 ... 03:15 -_- 03:15 0_- 03:15 Hi 03:19 IM BACK pplz 03:36 ANYONE HERE NOW 03:36 HYPNO? orbacal 03:37 orb 03:37 orbacal 03:38 hallo 03:38 IS THAT ILLUMINATI 03:38 ya 03:38 join us 03:38 HAI DERE 03:38 NEVAH JOIN YA 03:40 nevah 03:42 IM BORED 03:44 :o 03:45 what do you like 03:45 MINECRAFT 03:45 GAMES 03:45 stuff 03:45 PIE 03:50 join us, we have minecraft, games and pies 03:51 NEVER 03:52 if you join us, we will leave minecraft on 03:53 otherwise we will delete it forever 03:53 NEVER 03:57 deleting minecraft in entire world... 03:57 DONE 03:57 Join us, otherwise every pie in the world will be destroyed 04:02 AFK 04:02 I ONLY LIKE PUMPKIN PIE 04:02 ORBACAL 04:04 I WILL USE FIAH FLOWER 03:53 otherwise we will delete it forever 03:53 NEVER 03:57 deleting minecraft in entire world... 03:57 DONE 03:57 Join us, otherwise every pie in the world will be destroyed 04:02 AFK 04:02 I ONLY LIKE PUMPKIN PIE 04:02 ORBACAL 04:04 I WILL USE FIAH FLOWER 04:09 NEVER 04:11 "Sacrifice even your own life for what you want to protect... Saints, humans are dumb..." "This includes you, Fudou." LEL. 03:53 NEVER 03:57 deleting minecraft in entire world... 03:57 DONE 03:57 Join us, otherwise every pie in the world will be destroyed 04:02 AFK 04:02 I ONLY LIKE PUMPKIN PIE 04:02 ORBACAL 04:04 I WILL USE FIAH FLOWER 04:09 NEVER 04:11 "Sacrifice even your own life for what you want to protect... Saints, humans are dumb..." "This includes you, Fudou." LEL. 04:44 Hi, 04:44 I'm back after 10000 hours or something. 04:45 It's hot as hell here... 04:45 (I live in Africa btw) 04:04 I WILL USE FIAH FLOWER 04:09 NEVER 04:11 "Sacrifice even your own life for what you want to protect... Saints, humans are dumb..." "This includes you, Fudou." LEL. 04:37 Illuminati 04:37 Confirmed 04:44 Hi, 04:44 I'm back after 10000 hours or something. 04:45 It's hot as hell here... 04:45 (I live in Africa btw) 04:58 Ip 05:04 Ugh 05:04 Bored 05:04 hoppah 05:05 me too 05:12 0°C here nao 05:12 wownice 05:36 Hallo 05:36 Inkscape is a Vector graphics editor 05:37 I know. 06:10 hi 06:10 hi 06:15 https://www.dropbox.com/s/yxmggbqrkzx365z/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-21%2016.12.49.png?dl=0 Does Inkscape suck, or I don't know how to use it? 06:20 Well, I'llcontinue using Painmt.NET by now since GIMP and Inkscape are to **** hard for me to understand. 06:20 *Ill continue 06:21 *I'l 06:21 **I'll 06:39 K 06:39 and thank you 06:40 Shoud I put how many days there are? 06:40 13 normal,12 mini-games 06:40 Super chomp might has to be nerfed a littl ebit 06:40 *little bit 06:41 Yeah 06:41 How about 06:41 30 secs chewing and 350 sun? 06:41 Actually 06:42 25 secs chewing and 350 sun would be fine 06:42 That's good,but I will make it 25 secs. 06:42 yep 06:43 I am admin, so talk to me if you have any problems. ?) 06:43 * ;) 06:43 Though the down Side is that it takes up 3 spaces but okay! 06:43 thanks 06:43 3 Spaces? 06:43 Oh 06:45 I might reply slowly as i am playing SSB4. 06:45 OkY 06:46 okay 06:46 i will be right back,I'm gonna brush my teeth.Wow...I forgot tp 06:46 to 06:47 I'm great at thinking of music rhytims, so far I've thought of only 2 music rhytims and I've been trying to think of music whytims since 2 years ago! 06:48 Rythms 06:48 Not rhytims or whytims 06:48 *rhytims 06:48 Why tims? 06:48 (lel) 06:50 ohlol 06:50 Well, I give up in making music with OpenMTP because it's hard to understand.; 06:51 I'm back 06:47 I'm great at thinking of music rhytims, so far I've thought of only 2 music rhytims and I've been trying to think of music whytims since 2 years ago! 06:48 Rythms 06:48 Not rhytims or whytims 06:48 *rhytims 06:48 Why tims? 06:48 (lel) 06:50 ohlol 06:50 Well, I give up in making music with OpenMTP because it's hard to understand.; 06:51 I'm back 06:52 Anyone on 06:52 Yes 06:53 No. 06:48 Not rhytims or whytims 06:48 *rhytims 06:48 Why tims? 06:48 (lel) 06:50 ohlol 06:50 Well, I give up in making music with OpenMTP because it's hard to understand.; 06:51 I'm back 06:52 Anyone on 06:52 Yes 06:53 No. 07:07 http://www.bgfl.org/bgfl/custom/resources_ftp/client_ftp/ks2/music/piano/index.htm YAAAAY! 07:10 Gu 07:10 *Hi 07:34 Information about object: fastbloon 07:34 Sprite: fastbloon 07:34 Solid: false 07:34 Visible: true 07:34 Depth: 10 07:34 Persistent: true 07:34 Parent: bloonparent 07:34 Mask: hitbox 07:34 07:34 Create Event: 07:34 07:34 set variable dodge to 0 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 movement_speed = 8; 07:34 07:34 set the health to 20 07:34 set variable can_shoot to 1 07:34 create instance of object hitbox at relative position (0,0) 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 shoot_speed = 4; 07:34 07:34 set variable dskill to 1 07:34 Destroy Event: 07:34 07:34 for all hitbox: destroy the instance 07:34 create instance of object fastbloon at relative position (0,0) 07:34 restart the current room with transition effect Blend 07:34 Alarm Event for alarm 0: 07:34 07:34 set variable dodge to 0 07:34 Alarm Event for alarm 1: 07:34 07:34 set variable can_shoot to 1 07:34 Alarm Event for alarm 2: 07:34 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 movement_speed = 8; 07:34 07:34 shoot_speed = 4; 07:34 07:34 Alarm Event for alarm 3: 07:34 07:34 set variable dskill to 1 07:34 Step Event: 07:34 07:34 if dodge is equal to 1 07:34 jump relative to position (0,-23) 07:34 if dodge is equal to 2 07:34 jump relative to position (0,23) 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 if(keyboard_check (vk_up)){ 07:34 y-=movement_speed; 07:34 } 07:34 07:34 if(keyboard_check (vk_down)){ 07:34 y+=movement_speed; 07:34 } 07:34 07:34 if(keyboard_check (vk_left)){ 07:34 x-=movement_speed; 07:34 } 07:34 07:34 if(keyboard_check (vk_right)){ 07:34 x+=movement_speed; 07:34 } 07:34 07:34 if health is smaller than 0 07:34 destroy the instance 07:34 Collision Event with object pea: 07:34 07:34 for other object: create a small effect of type firework relative at (0,0) of color 1239552 above objects 07:34 set the health relative to -1 07:34 for other object: destroy the instance 07:34 Collision Event with object sunray: 07:34 07:34 set the health relative to -1 07:34 Collision Event with object gigapea: 07:34 07:34 for other object: create a medium effect of type firework relative at (0,0) of color 1239552 above objects 07:34 set the health relative to -5 07:34 for other object: destroy the instance 07:34 Collision Event with object snowblaze: 07:34 07:34 for other object: destroy the instance 07:34 set the health relative to -2 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 movement_speed = 4; 07:34 07:34 for all hitbox: execute code: 07:34 07:34 movement_speed = 4 07:34 07:34 Collision Event with object cabbage: 07:34 07:34 for other object: create a small effect of type firework relative at (0,0) of color 64381 above objects 07:34 set the health relative to -1 07:34 for other object: destroy the instance 07:34 Keyboard Event for Z-key Key: 07:34 07:34 if shoot_speed is equal to 4 07:34 if can_shoot is equal to 1 07:34 create instance of object wind at relative position (0,0) 07:34 set variable can_shoot to 0 07:34 set Alarm 0 to 4 07:34 if shoot_speed is equal to 2 07:34 if can_shoot is equal to 1 07:34 create instance of object wind at relative position (0,0) 07:34 set variable can_shoot to 0 07:34 set Alarm 0 to 2 07:34 Key Press Event for S-key Key: 07:34 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 room_speed = 10; 07:34 07:34 create instance of object slow at position (300,300) 07:34 Key Release Event for A-key Key: 07:34 07:34 with a chance of 1 out of 2 do perform the next action 07:34 set variable dodge to 1 07:34 set Alarm 0 to 6 07:34 else 07:34 set variable dodge to 2 07:34 set Alarm 0 to 6 07:34 Key Release Event for D-key Key: 07:34 07:34 if dskill is equal to 1 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 movement_speed = 16; 07:34 shoot_speed = 2; 07:34 07:34 set Alarm 2 to 300 07:34 set Alarm 3 to 900 07:34 set variable dskill to 0 07:34 Key Release Event for S-key Key: 07:34 07:34 execute code: 07:34 07:34 room_speed = 30 07:34 07:34 for all slow: destroy the instance 07:34 07:34 07:34 Anyone knows why is the bloon shooting only one wind and never more shooting? :S 08:21 *1 08:22 Oh. 08:22 By the way. 08:22 I want to show you something, 08:24 . 08:25 'K. 08:26 It's Arctic-Shroom on a PVZ2 background. 08:26 Can I please use it? 08:26 Sure. 08:26 Thanks. 08:37 PK STARSTORM!! 08:37 Hi 08:47 Pineapple in a cake 08:47 it might be a fake 08:47 so I will hit it with a rake 08:47 I'll instead cook a stake 08:47 with my friend drake 08:48 he killed his mother jake. 08:48 and gave him an awful belly ache 08:48 Oh mai gosh look a snake 08:49 cover it in a flake 08:49 Yes you got that power 08:49 And i got those kittens 08:49 I feature talented children 08:49 and mittens 08:49 lol 08:49 Dip it in a lovely milkshake 08:49 The cake was not a fake 08:50 and I am a drake 08:50 now I kill jake 08:50 who will eat a chocolate flake 08:50 Dagrei - Ninjastorm 08:51 Dont dare to challenge my immortal throne 08:51 Im the father of the gods 08:51 put your daddy on the phone 08:52 I only have my ipods 08:52 So please just leave me alone 08:52 Get done underground like your Hades 08:52 Now make like your daddy 08:52 And swallow my babies 08:52 leljk 08:52 Your such a baddy 08:52 I bet you have rabes 08:52 rabies* 08:53 I actually didnt mean to start a rap battle 09:00 I forgot this even existed 09:03 Anyway gtg 09:03 Its almost my birthday 09:12 'Cause Wynaut. 09:12 wat 09:16 Cause' Sandy Claws. 09:17 "Is it bad if I still don't know the difference between AM and PM?" ~Hypno1337. 09:17 ...'k... 2014 12 21